


Christmas Yet to Come

by RandallsRedTie



Category: The Hour
Genre: Christmas, Future, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandallsRedTie/pseuds/RandallsRedTie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on Tumblr asked me to write a Christmas Fic for Randall/Lix. Posted it there but figured I'd put it here too. We jump to the future for this one. Almost everyone gets a mention. We find our heroes in 1960. I hope you all enjoy! Mindless fluff awaits you ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Yet to Come

Christmas, Lime Grove, 1960

  
    The warm, smoky room at Lime Grove was alive with the sounds of a party. The annual BBC Christmas shindig was in full swing. Men and women chatted, flirted, ate finger foods and drank champagne while a band played the usual Christmas standards. Randall watched everything from the outskirts of the room, surveying the revelry, tapping his foot in time with the music. His right hand was in his pocket, fiddling with his lighter while his left hand was free, tapping out the music's rhythm against his leg. He was startled when he felt a warm hand slip into his and entwine their fingers together. He of course knew who it was. Lix. He hadn’t heard her approach, the band drowning out any other noise. He turned to look at her, gave her a warm smile. She was wearing a white blouse with a green silk scarf wrapped around her neck and her usual tailored trousers. And of course she looked stunning. She thought the same of him of course. His hair was a bit longer than usual and he didn’t look quite as gaunt as he had when he’d first come back to London. Happiness suited them both.

  
   “Are you enjoying the party my dear?”

  
   “Not as much as those two,” Randall answered, nodding his head in the direction of the newly married Freddie and Bel Lyon who were wrapped in each other’s arms on the dance floor. Freddie had mostly recovered from his beating at Cilenti’s hands. His face still held a few trace scars, he would limp for the rest of his life and at times would seem to lose focus but apart from that he was doing remarkably well. Bel had never been happier and as a result had never been better at her job. “The Hour” was now the top news program in Britain and had been receiving awards galore of late. Hector was still the front man and also had become quite the journalist under Randall and Bel’s new regime. Freddie had returned to work six months ago and together he and Hector made a stellar team. Marnie was standing beside Hector who was talking to some of the BBC chiefs. Their child was asleep in her arms. A boy, just a little over a year old. They’d named him Richard after Hector’s grandfather. Hector knew the boy wasn't his biologically but he loved him all the same, had never thought his heart could be so full. McCain was also there, as was Kiki Delaine whom he now represented as a publicist. Under his guiding hand she’d blossomed into quite the charming actress and was now getting regular work on BBC television programs. As the night wore on Hector and Marnie made their exit, needing to get their child home and in his own bed. As they left they said goodbye to Lix and Randall. Lix swept the hair from the sleeping boy’s forehead, planted a kiss on his cheek. Randall smiled and watched as she did, never taking his hand from hers.

  
   Freddie and Bel were still dancing along with Sissy and Sey (even though Sissy was about six months pregnant with their first child.) The only person missing from the original team was Isaac, whose play had been a big hit and had been commissioned for the stage in America, where he now lived (and dated a rather spectacular leggy blonde) Lix and Randall stood together, holding hands, watching their team enjoying themselves. They’d been nearly inseparable for the better part of two years, ever since they’d found out about their daughter’s tragic end. They’d sought solace in each other, and Freddie nearly being killed by Cilenti had made them realize how very short life really can be. So they had put the past aside and rekindled their once passionate love. This time it was different though. Where once before they'd had a burning, passionate affair this time it was a deeper bond, true love and the need to simply be with each other. Before long Bel had figured out what was going on. Lix spilled everything, including the truth about Sophia, which had made Bel cry. Lix strangely did not. She had cried all her tears for Sophia and made peace with what happened. Randall had not, nor ever would, but he did seem to stop being so hard on himself. He'd even managed to put on a bit of weight now that the crushing guilt was no longer eating him from the inside out. However not a day went by that they both didn’t think of her, their Sophia. Lix kept all the things that reminded her of her daughter in a box along with her other mementos of Spain. In his wallet Randall kept the photo of her with the Mafrands, to remind himself of the man he once was, and how he never wanted to be that man again. Every so often he'd still wake up at 4 in the morning, blind panic wrapping its cold fingers around his heart. Some habits are just too hard to break, but when he did wake in a panic he now had Lix there to hang on to, his anchor.

  
   “What do you say we get out of here?” Randall asked, having to speak quite loudly to be heard above the noise.

  
   “Yes indeed Mr. Brown. Let’s leave these beautiful young people to their merrymaking. I’m too old for all this anymore. I’d like to spend my Christmas wrapped in a blanket with the man I love.”

  
   “Well when you’re done with him if you’d like to come home you’re more than welcome to,” he said playfully before enduring a hard swap on his arm. The pair walked hand in hand out of the building after fetching their coats. They were open about their relationship with everyone, not feeling that being together would in any way affect their work (and it certainly didn’t. If anything being together made them better at what they did.) The cold London air swirled around them as they exited the building mixed with a few snow flurries. They walked close together, arm in arm. Luckily Randall didn’t live far from the Lime Grove station and soon they were in his warm apartment. Lix lived with Randall now, even though they weren’t married (and never would be) Once home they got ready for bed, both exhausted from the long day. They’d already exchanged gifts that morning. Lix had gotten Randall a new watch, some beautiful fountain pens, notebooks and some gorgeous jade carvings. He’d bought her a new cigarette case, a bottle of glorious 30 year old scotch, and a lovely silk scarf, which she’d worn to the party. When they were both in bed they snuggled together, Lix facing Randall. They often slept this way, Lix tucked against him with her head under his chin.

  
   “Merry Christmas Mr. Brown.”

  
   “Merry Christmas Ms. Storm.” Lix tilted her head up and kissed Randall goodnight, then tucked herself back against him and soon the pair fell fast asleep as snow began to fall lightly over London.


End file.
